Stranger In The Night
by VampireLady2010
Summary: When 6 friends 2 vampires included go on a camping trip on halloween they discover a strnager in the night... in the form of a vampire... what do they do? Story better then summery... i wrote this qucik
1. Introdution

Elena Gilbert. Every guy's fantasy. She was a slim, small built girl with chocolate brown hair and matching chocolate brown eyes. She always looked good, every girl wants to be her, every guy wants her but only one guy has her heart… Stefan Salvatore.

What can you say about Stefan Salvatore? Kind, hot, loving, caring… Elena's. Every girl at Robert E. Lee went into depression when found out Stefan and Elena were an item. Who could blame them? His dirty blonde hair and his deep blue eyes and the body a model would die for. Toned, muscled, perfect, there's a little secret about Stefan… he's a vampire. Elena knows and it attracted her more to him, he was born in 1847, and changed by a girl named Katherine… so was his brother Damon.

Damon Salvatore, a vampire… all the girls wanted him when they found out that Stefan was no longer available. He looked a little bit like Stefan, had the same face shape… oval and they had the same medium sized forehead. But apart from that they didn't look like each other. Damon had a medium brown hair colour and green eyes, his body was the same as Stefan's except that Damon was broader.

Damon's girlfriend was Vickie Donovan… she was a small, slim girl with blonde hair, blue eyes. Kind girl… she knew that Damon was a vampire and even though he DID kill humans for their blood he would never hurt her or anyone he knew. It was mainly drug dealers and alcoholics… so that people wouldn't become suspicious. Vickie was a trusted person, you could tell her anything and it would never go anywhere further.

Vickie's brother Matt looked exactly the same as her except he was a guy and had a 6-pack. Matt was the same as Vickie as well… personality wise. They were a close for brother and sister. Matt looked out for his friends and family and if anyone tried to hurt them, he would always protect them… with everything he had. He was a loyal guy and he would do anything for anybody.

Last but not least is Bonnie Bennett… Elena's best friend and Matt's girlfriend. She's an African-American with a heart of gold. She has a heart shaped face with dark brown eyes and black hair. She helped Elena through it when Elena's parents died in a car accident and helped Elena and Stefan get together. Elena and Bonnie are inseparable… there like sisters. If anyone tried to hurt Elena… Bonnie would try and kill them… they would die for each other…

* * *

**I no this chapter is boring but it's just introducing the characters and there relationships with one another and everything :DLove E xxxx**


	2. Can Vampires?

**Can Vampires…?**

"Elena… come on!" Bonnie and Vickie hurried her as she was at the top of the stairs and picked up her bag. Elena, Bonnie, Vickie, Matt, Damon and Stefan were going on a camping trip… in the woods… on Halloween. They thought it would be fun… but they didn't know the future.

When the girls arrived at the spot that they were staying at, they got out of their cars and ran to their boyfriends and hugged them. "Hey" Stefan greeted with a laugh as Elena rushed into his arms. "I missed you" Elena explained as she stood there hugging Stefan like he was a life line. "Hey!, come help me brother!" Damon called out and Elena reluctantly let go of Stefan.

Stefan, Matt and Damon put up the tents whilst the girls sat in the car. "Elena, you OK? You seem off" Bonnie questioned… Elena sighed and looked down and put her hands over her tummy like she had a tummy ache. "I think I'm pregnant.." the girls gasped and sat there just looking at Elena's tummy. "Can vampires even reproduce… ya no since there dead and all?" Vickie asked worriedly… she was dating Damon, and obviously haven't been using a condom… "Does Stefan know?" Bonnie questioned, Elena shook her head and seen the guys make their way over to the car… "Stop talking about it" she hissed at them.

"Elena, you OK?" Stefan asked Elena, his voice full of concern, she nodded and got out of the car. "Elena, wait up" Stefan called and used his vampire speed to stand in front of her. "What Stefan?" she asked angrily. "What's going on?" she looked at him, tears in her eyes… threatening to fall…

He hugged her and she hugged him back like he was just about to disappear into nothing. "I can't say… not yet" she explained, Stefan just hugged her and whispered things in her ear. "Elena your freaking me out… talk to me" He asked full of concern as they stood there hugging.

"She OK?" Stefan turned around and seen Matt "I don't know… get Bonnie… I'm sure she'll talk to her" Stefan asked Matt, he nodded and went off to get Bonnie.

Bonnie came over and hugged Elena. "Do you know what's wrong with her Bonnie?" Stefan asked, Bonnie looked at Elena who had pleading eyes. "No" she lied. She pulled Elena with her to the car and locked the doors so nobody could interrupt and turned the music on loud so that Damon and Stefan couldn't listen to their conversation.

"Why wont you tell him?" Bonnie questioned her and looked at her sternly. "I can't… What if he breaks up with me? What if he doesn't want a baby? What if he thinks I've cheated on him?" Elena looked out the window and seen Damon trying to calm down Stefan who was pacing, "I'm sure he won't"

When it started to get dark they went into their tents and hung out. In Elena's tent was Elena, Stefan, Damon and Vickie… Matt and Bonnie wanted their own tent for _privacy._

Damon and Vickie had already fallen asleep and Stefan and Elena were just laying there. "Elena, please talk to me" he pleaded and she took a deep breath. "Can vampires have children?" she asked and he looked at her strangely. "Like woman or a man?" he asked back and she replied. "Say a male vampire had sex with a human girl… could she get pregnant?" he looked at her then at her tummy… "Are you…?" he was cut off by a sound of someone walking outside. "Did you hear that?" Elena asked. He nodded. "Wait here" Stefan ordered as he woke up Damon and Vickie.

When Stefan and Damon went outside they went over to Bonnie and Matt's tent. "Matt wake up" Damon whisper shouted as Stefan shook them. "What?" Bonnie groaned. Stefan explained about the noise. Matt put his jeans, trainers and t-shirt on and went over to the other tent.

When they went on the tent Elena and Vickie were staring at the opposite side of the wall of the tent, they looked terrified. "Elena what's wrong?" Stefan asked and went to her side. "There was someone out there" Vickie explained in a shaky voice.

Matt, Damon and Stefan agreed to go out and have a quick search, then they would take things from there. Damon got his bad and picked up 2 stakes… "I thought we might need these" he handed one to Elena and held the other one in his hand…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Tell me what you think  
Love E xx**


	3. The Search

**The Search**

"Let's go" matt said. They split up but kept at a distance so that they could see each other. Just incase.

A scream was heard from the tent and they all looked at each other and ran straight back to the tent.

"Elena!" Stefan called as he got to the tent, she came running out and ran straight into him, holding on for dear life and cried. "Where's Bonnie and Vickie?" Stefan asked and Elena looked at them. "A guy came in and took Bonnie, Vickie went after them" Elena explained through tears. "Who screamed?" Matt asked, Elena looked at him. "Me… when he came in the tent… were was about to stake him but he took it"

They decided to take the jeep around, so they would all be looking, all be together and in a car they would be safer… SMASH… someone hit their window screen.

Elena got out and Stefan followed. "Vickie!" Elena cried as she saw Vickie's mangled body… just laying there… lifeless, Damon went over to her and tried to wake her up… when he couldn't he went mad. "He's gonna pay, I'm going to rip him, limb from limb" he screamed into the air. Damon picked up the body and put it in the boot of the jeep. "She deserves a real send off" Matt said and got in the car. Elena was trying to get to the body but Stefan held her back and they went to the car.

"Elena… are you sure?" Stefan asked her and pointed towards her tummy. "I don't know…" Stefan sat back in his seat and sighed. "Well when did you get the first sign?" he asked… she looked at him as if to say, you know, "When I didn't come on this month" she whispered so Matt wouldn't hear her. Stefan took a deep breath. "This can't be happening" he exclaimed.

Elena took that as a bad sign and got out of the car and started running before Stefan could even open the door. "Elena!" they all called out to her but they didn't get no reply. "Damon have you got a spare stake?" Stefan asked in a serious tone. Damon looked at his brother and sighed, "Yeah… here" he handed him a stake and Stefan took off into the woods to look for Elena.

After getting the stake off Damon, Stefan ran into the woods at vampire speed, looking for Elena… looking for his ONLY true love… looking for his child…

He had been looking for about half an hour when he heard sobs. "Elena!" he called out and ran towards the sobs… it was Bonnie. "Bonnie!" he helped her up and she hugged him as she cried…

Stefan took Bonnie back to Damon and Matt. "No Elena?" Matt asked and Stefan shook his head. "What happened to Vickie and Elena?" Bonnie asked, not really knowing if she wanted the answer. "Vickie's dead… Elena's gone missing… What did he look like?" Damon asked, looking at Bonnie sternly. "Erm… he had dark hair, dark clothes… I couldn't really see anything, it was dark and he was wearing black" she explained. "Vampire?" she questioned and the three boys nodded their heads.

Bonnie pulled Stefan to the side. "I have to talk to you" he motioned for her to continue. "Elena might be pregnant, you need to find her Stefan" Stefan looked down and explained what happened… Why she ran away. Bonnie looked down. "What are you going to do" Bonnie asked and seen Stefan "Find her" Damon came over and stood between them "Dead or alive?" he walked back over to Matt…


	4. Old Friend

**Can't leave**

Stefan walked up to Damon and Matt. "I'm gonna go looking for Elena again" he informed them, they nodded and he took off again human speed… just incase he misses her.

"Stefan Salvatore?" a man's voice questioned, Stefan turned around and came face to face with an old friend of his "Jack Marshall… what are you doing here?" he asked bitterly. Jack laughed and then turned to Stefan. "Your girlfriend was yummy" he smirked. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in" Stefan turned around and seen Damon come towards them, "What are you doing in Mystic Falls"

"Where's Elena?" Stefan asked in a low, warning tone. Jack smirked and stood there… "The brunette… I thought she was Katherine, until I smelt the blood" he smirked again, that was it for Damon, he put the stake in him, just below his heart… "Where is she?" Damon asked in a tired and annoyed tone. "In the woods" he answered hoarsely. "We gathered that Sherlock… Where?" Damon asked again.

After a few seconds of no reply, Damon took the stake out and put it a little closer to his heart. "One more chance" Damon warned, Jack looked at both of them. "By the old graveyard" he answered, he tried to get the stake out. "No… your coming with us… if she isn't there. I will rip your heart out and not think twice about it" Stefan informed Jack and they went to the old cemetery.

Stefan seen Elena laying on the floor, lifeless and pale… "Elena!" Stefan ran over to her and tried to wake her up… "She alive?" Damon asked. "Barely" Stefan answered. He bit his wrist making it bleed and put it in Elena's mouth. "C'mon Elena… drink" he felt Elena suck the blood then she stopped so he pulled his wrist away.

Stefan picked up Elena and hugged her, she hugged him back and cried into his shirt. "I'm sorry" she cried and he spoke calming things into her ear. "Don't think about it now OK?" she nodded and hugged him tight. "How's your stomach" Damon asked, Stefan and Elena looked at him. "I heard you talking" Their mouth's went into a O shape. "Sore" she looked at Stefan when he answered.

Stefan motioned to Damon next to him… "Oh Jack I forgot about you" he took out the stake and slammed it roughly into his heart. "Was he alone?" Elena asked and Damon shook his head. "No… vampires always travel in pairs or more" she nodded and we headed back to Matt and Bonnie… they have left two stakes with them and told them that if a vampire comes near them then they have to out it in there heart to kill them…

They got back and seen the stake through Bonnie's heart and Matt hanging out of a tree, both lifeless and drained of blood. "Oh My God" Elena nearly screamed, Stefan took her away from the bodies. "Damon can you take care of it?" Stefan asked and he nodded in response… they went and they could still see Damon but far enough so that you couldn't see the bodies.

"How long have you thought you were pregnant?" Stefan asked, breaking the silence. "About a week, I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how you would handle it" he sighed and brought her into his arms. "Does your stomach hurt?" she nodded against his chest and he put his arms around it and stroked it. "What if I was and I lost it… I wouldn't know if I was or wasn't" h cried and hugged Stefan tighter.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Dont forget to comment...  
Love E xxx**


	5. Not In The Tomb

"So he wasn't alone… What are we going to do?" Elena asked Stefan when they got back in the jeep. "Was Jack the one that took Bonnie?" Damon asked and Elena sat there in thought, thinking of the tent. "No… Jack was wearing blue jeans, the other guy had black sweat pants"

Elena and Stefan went back to the boarding house, whilst Damon dosed up on some drug dealers blood to make him self stronger so that he could get his revenge.

"Elena… You need to do a pregnancy test" Stefan explained as they sat there in Stefan's bed, cuddling. "I know but 1) no stores are open now and 2) what if I'm afraid of the result?" Stefan cuddled her tighter and bought her closer, placing a small tender kiss on the top of her head.

After sitting there in silence for a few minutes Elena asked a question, she wasn't sure if she wanted the answer to… but it was bugging her. "If I am pregnant… will you stay?" he looked at her as if she was crazy. "Of course I will" he told her, Elena looked at him for moment "Because you wan to or feel like you have to" she questioned and he smiled at her. "Because I want to"

As Damon made his way through the woods he heard something behind him. He turned around and was shocked "Katherine" she smiled at him. "Damon Salvatore… How good to see you" Damon pushed her against the tree. "Your suppose to be in the tomb" he told her and she laughed. "You really thought I was in there" she laughed at him.

Damon couldn't understand it. Katherine wasn't in the tomb, he promised Emilie Bennett that if she made sure that Katherine was safe in the tomb then he would keep her children safe… Emilie didn't keep to her part of the deal.

"I seen that girl, who looked like me, who is she?" Katherine ordered. "Elena… Stefan's girlfriend and I suggest that you leave them alone or your going to be in trouble" Katherine pushed Damon off her and went to attack him… he used his vampire speed and got out of the way. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't end you" Damon asked and she looked at him. "You love me" she answered and he laughed in her face. "I thought I did… you hurt me and Stefan, I hate you" he rammed the stake into her, an inch below her heart. "Who's with you?" she pushed him with all her strength and took the stake out, then ran into the woods at vampire speed.

"Brother… we got a problem" Damon called out when he got to the boarding house. "What?" he asked as Damon came into his room. "Katherine wasn't in the tomb" Stefan looked at him, "How do you know?" Damon looked at him. "I just seen her"


	6. Baby Talk

Me, Stefan and Damon went back to the boarding house and rung the police, telling them that something killed their friends…

When all the police stuff had finished they all sat in the living room thinking. "You OK?" Elena asked Damon, he looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm great, my girlfriend just got killed by a vampire… with a stake in her heart and I had to touch her dead body and put it in the car… what is there to be upset about?" he said sarcastically and Elena sat there and looked down.

Stefan and Damon got into a fight about the way Damon spoke to me. "Stefan leave it… he's upset, just leave it" Stefan ignored her and pushed Damon against the wall. "Stay away from her" Stefan warned. "She nearly died tonight" that hit a nerve in Damon. "Well I lost mine" Damon pushed him away and walked off.

I just sat there looking at Stefan with tears coming down my face. "What's wrong?" he asked calmly and sat next to me, he went to put his hand on my knee but I pushed it away. "Is this what me and my child have to look forward to? You getting into fights with people because of the way they spoke to me?" I exclaimed and stood up. "You don't even know if our pregnant" I looked at him and nodded. "I brought a test before we went camping and I took it when the police were here, when I went to the bathroom" he looked down… ashamed of his behaviour.

There was a knock on the door and Stefan went and answered it.

* * *

The door knocked and went and answered it. "Katherine?" she smiled and looked at me. "Can I come in?" she asked sweetly and thought of Elena and my baby… I could put them through so much pain. "No" I then closed the door in her face.

I walked back into the living room and seen Elena sitting on the sofa crying, holing her stomach. "Elena… I know your mad at me, but please don't leave he house without me… it's dangerous" she looked at me, stood up and then went up to my room and sat on the bed, I followed her up.

* * *

I couldn't put up with this, all the anger and pain that Stefan held in was going to come out soon and it did tonight and I didn't want to bring up my child with him like that… "Can you take me home?" he sighed and nodded.

When I got back to mine, aunt Jenna came rushing up to me, "I heard… I tried to get hold of you…". I hugged her tightly. "Sorry… I must of lost it" she hugged me back and then we let go. "Can you not let anyone in… I don't care who it is, just please don't" she nodded and I went upstairs and seen Stefan sitting on my bed.

"We haven't had time to celebrate" he whispered and I looked away. He came up to me and I sat on the bed and he followed… I then explained to him about his anger and that I didn't want my child growing up like that. "This is my child to" I nodded. "Don't you think I know that" I whisper shouted. I couldn't let aunt Jenna or Jeremy hear us… they would go crazy.

* * *

I wouldn't let Elena take my baby away from me, I've wanted a baby since I was seventeen and now I have the chance and Elena wants to take it away from me. "Elena you don't have the right to do that" she got off the bed. "I don't want my child brought up with a violent person as a father"

I walked up to her and held her close as she cried. "I'll change my ways. I won't fight with anyone anymore… I swear Elena, you can't take my child away from me".

* * *

**Plz comment… thanks E xxxx**


	7. Mail box

A few weeks have past, there's no sign of Damon, Katherine keeps coming back and Elena saw her and I had to explain everything, we told Jeremy and Jenna about the baby… Jeremy wanted to kill me, so did Jenna and now Elena is living with me in the boarding house.

We went to a scan and the Dr said that everything looks normal and healthy. I was a bit worried considering I was a vampire… I didn't want my baby drinking Elena's blood and nearly killing her, like in that twilight book.

"Morning" I head her beautiful voice say to me, I felt her turn in her bed and face me. "Morning" I whispered and kissed her passionately on the lips. "What are we doing today?" she asked and cuddled into me. "Erm… whatever you want to do" she sat there in thought and she looked pretty funny, she looked like she was really concentrating on what to do for the day. I smiled to myself, rubbed her belly and got up… "Where you going?" she asked confused and I pointed to the shower, she nodded and went back to thinking.

* * *

Whilst Stefan was in the shower I decided to go and see if the post had arrived as I had nothing better to do. "Hello Elena" Katherine said as she stood behind me at the mail box. "Katherine" I breathed, I felt a hand around my neck. "I want you dead, I want your baby dead" she whispered into my ear and my hand instantly went to my stomach.

* * *

I got out of the shower and couldn't find Elena. "Elena?!" I called out and I didn't get a reply… she must be in the kitchen. I went into downstairs and checked every room and couldn't find her. "Elena?!" I called out again.

I checked the house, then I seen her, being held by Katherine. I ran out and shoved Katherine away from Elena and Elena collapsed in my arms. I ran at vampire speed to the house and went in.

"Elena, you have to wake up" I tried waking her up but she just wouldn't. There was one thing I was glad about, Katherine hadn't bit her so hopefully she will wake up soon.

I brought her up to the bed and laid her down, I just sat there next to her. If anything happened to Elena or our baby I will kill her… without thinking twice about it.

* * *

I woke up and it was dark, the room was dark. "Stefan?" I whispered and felt the bed move. I turned around and looked at him. "Oh thank God your OK" he breathed out and hugged me, I hugged him to… then it all came back to me.

Katherine. "Where's Katherine?" I asked and he looked and sighed. "I don't know" I got up and started pacing. "You don't know… I cant even go and check the mail

without being attacked"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Heyy... thanks for all the comments... especially from Anni() **

**Love E xxx**


	8. Author Note

**Heyy it's EmilieI just want to say a big thank you to someone called Annie who keeps commenting on **_**Stranger in the night**_** and it means a lot to me that she reviews my stories…so the next one I am dedicating to her :D Love yhoo Annie :DLove E xxxx**


	9. Gone Forever

It had been a few days and Elena hadn't spoke to me and she had been staying at her old house with Jenna and Jeremy. I went to the house hundreds of times but she wouldn't speak to me.

She hated me and I hated that she hated me. It was all my fault, if I had just told her then we wouldn't be in this situation. It's all my fault, I cant believe Damon told her.

* * *

Jenna had gone to the hospital and she found out who my birth mother was… Isabelle Fleming. She doesn't live near here anymore, nobody knows what happened to her. But her friend Trudy does and now I was on my way to see her.

I pulled up in front of the house and took a deep breath. What if she knew where my mum was? Would she tell me? Would she talk to me about her? Does she know who my dad is?

I got out of the car and knocked on the door. A blonde women answered who looked about 33. "Hi… Can I help you?" she asked. "Are you Trudy?" she looked confused but nodded. "Yes… can I help you with something?" she asked and I nodded. "I came to ask you about one of your old friends… Isabelle Fleming?" she nodded. "I haven't heard that name in a while. Who are you?" she questioned. "I'm Elena… I'm Isabelle's daughter"

After I told Trudy that I was Isabelle's daughter she let me in and she went and got some pictures then she came back. "This one is us in our cheerleader uniform" I smiled. "She was a cheerleader?" she nodded and I smiled as I looked through some more pictures.

* * *

As I got to Elena's house I knocked and Jenna answered. "Stefan she isn't here… she's gone to see someone" she explained but I had called everyone already and she wasn't with anyone. "Who?" I questioned and she gave me a piece of paper. "Trudy… her birth mum's friend" I went opened eyed, grabbed the piece of paper and went to the address.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Trudy went and answered it. I heard a man's voice arguing quietly with Trudy then I heard a bang.

I went to the front door and seen Trudy laying on the floor, with blood coming from her head and a man looking at me with evil eyes. "Elena" he said and I ran into the kitchen and put the table and the chairs up against the door to stop him getting him in.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Heyy again.. :D**  
**Plz push that little button at the end of the page and comment **

**Love E xxx**


	10. Adopted

A few months had past and me and Elena couldn't be more happy about becoming parents. Vampire's aren't suppose to be able to have children, or if they do it's not many people that do… in the past 200 years only 67 vampire males have had children… no females… their circulation stops when their turned.

Elena's belly was getting huge and in a few months she would look like she was going to pop. Damon had calmed down and he didn't get wasted every night so that was a lot of stress gone. For me and Elena.

* * *

I cant believe how fat I've got. Stefan keeps telling me I'm not but I am. It's getting really hard to see my feet, I miss looking at my feet.

Even though it's getting hard to see my feet I can't wait to have my little baby. Me and Stefan are really excited, we can't think of any names, the ones I like he doesn't and some of the ones he likes I don't. it's so annoying… we fight over names every single day but we don't know what we are going to have and we don't want to know… we want it to be a surprise…

"Elena, what's wrong with the name Victoria?" Stefan asked as we were watching TV. "I just don't like it… plus it reminds me of Vickie" he sighed and we sat there in silence again. "Erm… I like Charlie" I said and looked at him and he shook his head. "Elena, Stefan and Charlie… it doesn't have a ring to it"

* * *

This is more difficult then I ever thought. Who knew it would be hard to come up with a name for a baby. There was so many names I liked but they were a bit old fashioned and the ones she liked were really common, it's just difficult.

"Harry or Ruby?" I questioned after some thinking and she shook her head. "Too old fashioned" I got up from the sofa. "You want a drink?" she nodded.

* * *

Why is it so difficult to choose a name…? it's just a name. I sighed and rubbed my baby bump and I got a kick. The baby kicked, it wasn't the first time but I love the baby kicking

Apart from the bump, the kicking reminds me that I'm having a baby with the guy of my dreams… well not the vampire part but everything else about him is my dream guy.

* * *

I felt a push, I turned around and seen Damon. "What was that for?" I asked annoyed and he held up a piece of paper. "Does Elena know?" he asked and I looked at the paper then shook my head. "She doesn't know… and why not?" he slammed the paper in the counter. "What am I supposed to say?" he sighed and looked at the paper. "If you don't tell her I will" I shook my head in a warning way.

Damon stormed into the front room and I heard him say it… "Elena your adopted"


	11. The Story

I walked into the living room and seen Elena looking at Damon with confusion. "What?" she asked and he turned to me. "Go on Stefan, tell her" she looked at me. "Stefan?" she questioned and I sighed.

"That day at school wasn't the first time I seen you… when your parents crashed, I heard it and went to see what happened. I seen you and your parents in the car. I went to your car and I was about to get your dad out because he was closer to dieing and he said he didn't want me to help him… until I helped you first. I got you out and then I seen how much you looked like Katherine and I couldn't understand it… she was a Piers and you were a Gilbert… I then went back for your dad and mum but they were already gone. I went to the hospital and did some research but there was no record of your mum giving birth or being pregnant!"

After I gave her the explanation she looked away from me and started crying. "Why didn't you tell me?" she exclaimed and I shrugged. "I don't know"

* * *

I cant believe he kept this from me. I couldn't be around him, I was to hurt. "I'm gonna go and see aunt Jenna and Jeremy" I stood up and was about to walk out of the door when Stefan stood in front of me. "Elena I didn't want to hurt you, that was why I didn't tell you" I ignored him, walked past him and left.

When I got there I seen Jeremy's car there but not aunt Jenna's. I knocked on the door and Jeremy answered. "Where's Jenna?" I asked and he shrugged. "Why? What happened?" he was full of concern and dragged me inside.

I sat on the sofa and put my hands on my belly. "Is the baby OK?" he was so caring about the baby. He was always worried about the baby being hurt and it so cute to watch. "What's wrong?" he asked and he sat next to me. "I just need to speak to her, it's important. Don't worry the baby's fine"

* * *

"Damon why did you tell her?" he picked up the paper and held it up. "She had a right to know" I picked up the lamp and threw it. Damon always ruins it… always, he just cant let me be happy.

Elena won't talk to me, she's gonna be mad that I didn't tell her, she is going to be so mad.

* * *

"Elena? What are you doing here?" Jenna asked as she walked in the living room and seen me…. "Jeremy go upstairs" he looked at me and nodded. Jenna came and sat down next to me. "Am I adopted?" I asked her and she nodded.


	12. Trudy

It had been a few days and Elena hadn't spoke to me and she had been staying at her old house with Jenna and Jeremy. I went to the house hundreds of times but she wouldn't speak to me.

She hated me and I hated that she hated me. It was all my fault, if I had just told her then we wouldn't be in this situation. It's all my fault, I cant believe Damon told her.

* * *

Jenna had gone to the hospital and she found out who my birth mother was… Isabelle Fleming. She doesn't live near here anymore, nobody knows what happened to her. But her friend Trudy does and now I was on my way to see her.

I pulled up in front of the house and took a deep breath. What if she knew where my mum was? Would she tell me? Would she talk to me about her? Does she know who my dad is?

I got out of the car and knocked on the door. A blonde women answered who looked about 33. "Hi… Can I help you?" she asked. "Are you Trudy?" she looked confused but nodded. "Yes… can I help you with something?" she asked and I nodded. "I came to ask you about one of your old friends… Isabelle Fleming?" she nodded. "I haven't heard that name in a while. Who are you?" she questioned. "I'm Elena… I'm Isabelle's daughter"

After I told Trudy that I was Isabelle's daughter she let me in and she went and got some pictures then she came back. "This one is us in our cheerleader uniform" I smiled. "She was a cheerleader?" she nodded and I smiled as I looked through some more pictures.

* * *

As I got to Elena's house I knocked and Jenna answered. "Stefan she isn't here… she's gone to see someone" she explained but I had called everyone already and she wasn't with anyone. "Who?" I questioned and she gave me a piece of paper. "Trudy… her birth mum's friend" I went opened eyed, grabbed the piece of paper and went to the address.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Trudy went and answered it. I heard a man's voice arguing quietly with Trudy then I heard a bang.

I went to the front door and seen Trudy laying on the floor, with blood coming from her head and a man looking at me with evil eyes. "Elena" he said and I ran into the kitchen and put the table and the chairs up against the door to stop him getting him in.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Heyy again.. :D**  
**Plz push that little button at the end of the page and comment **

**Love E xxx**


	13. Isobell

I got to the address and instantly smelt blood. I knew it wasn't Elena's though… Elena's was sweet but this one was full of vervaine.

I went into the house and seen a blonde haired lady laying on the floor by the door, she had blood coming from her head. She was dead.

I walked through the house and heard a quiet weeping, then I heard a man's voice. "She is going to be glad you're here" I heard Elena weep then ask the question I was thinking. "Who? Who is she?"

I walked through the house and went to the room where I heard the talking, I opened the door and then used all my strength and pushed him away from Elena. I rushed over to her and held her close to me.

I have never been so happy to see Stefan, he pushed the guy away from me and came and held me. I cried into him, then he got up at vampire speed and stood in front of me. "Who sent you?" he gave Stefan a challenging glare.

The guy went to run but Stefan stood in front of the door and gripped him by the neck, "Now tell me who sent you" the guy smiled at me over Stefan's shoulder. "Isabelle" I gasped and went over to the guy. "Tell me everything you know" he shook his head.

Jus as I was about to kill this idiot he says that Elena's birth mother sent him here. "Trudy said that she hasn't seen or heard from her in years" he looked at Elena and laughed. "She knows all about her, where she is…what she is" I got confused, what does he mean, what she is…

"She's alive in some sense… but dead" to me it made sense now. Isabelle's a vampire… "Come on Elena, think" he said to her and she fainted.

I let go of this guy and ran over to her. I kept calling her name but she just laid there, she was getting cold.

I woke up and looked around my surroundings, I was in Stefan's room. I heard the door and seen Stefan walk in. "Hey. How you feeling?" he asked sincerely. I smiled at him. "I'm OK" he walked over to me and put a glass of water next to me.

We talked about what that man said about Isabelle.


End file.
